rockstargamesgtavicecityfandomcom-20200213-history
Tommy Vercetti/Quotes
Here is a list of quotes that are said by protagonist Tommy Vercetti in the events of Grand Theft Auto: Vice City. This page maybe missing some quotes, so you can help by adding more quotes. Quotes *''"Alright, lets take this up a notch."'' *''"Yes, it's loaded."'' *""Ya think I give a shit?!!'' *"You've should of stayed at home today."'' *''"Want more?"'' *''"Okay, you've proved your point now get lost."'' *''"Blame my mother, I do."'' *''"Got anything else to add?"'' *''"This is not a big deal."'' *''"You have insurance, so don't be a prick."'' *''"Now run away before you get hurt."'' *''"Now run away and shut your mouth."'' *''"Give up you prick."'' *''"I really think there must be some mistake."'' *''"Just don't shoot me officer."'' *''"You've been robbed prick!"'' *''"I need the money."'' *''"Thank you."'' *''"Call the lawyer."'' *''"Can you call my lawyer? His name's Rosenberg."'' *''"You got me. Relax, relax."'' *''"You should of run away, shouldn't ya?"'' *''"Kiss the pavement!"'' *''"Tommy Vercetti, remember the name."'' *''"Excuse me?"'' *'"What?"'' *''"Your messing with a beast prick!"'' *''"Your messing with a lunatic!"'' *''"You asked for it!"'' *''"Screw you!"'' *''"Dumb, Florida, moron."'' *''"Hey, thanks moron."'' *''"Nice driving moron."'' *''"At least I don't own this piece of crap."'' *''"You!"'' *''"Want a piece of this,prick?"'' *''"Move along."'' *''"Rosenberg, get over here!"'' *''"I'm a lunatic, you moron."'' *''"Okay man, you want this?"'' *''"I'm pointing a gun at you pal!"'' *''"Okay we're done. Calm down now."'' *''"I need this right now."'' *''"Asshole!"'' *''"I work for minimum wage asshole."'' *''"Dick."'' *''"You think your tough, huh prick?!"'' *''"You wanna know about me? Wanna understand me better?"'' *''"Go play in the traffic."'' *''"Go shower with the guys."'' *"Cheap bastard!" *''"You want this?"'' *''"I've had enough of you asshole!"'' *''"Give up!"'' *''"You can still run away."'' *''"I am not responsible for my actions!"'' *''"Sorry, but I need that."'' *''"You think that's funny pal?"'' *''"You don't need it anyhow."'' *''"Come on, get lost."'' *''"Keep calm and nobody gets hurt."'' *''"Now stay away from me."'' *''"Please, run away and shut your mouth."'' *''"Get off me."'' *''"No dumb Florida moron jacks Tommy Vercetti."'' *''"Think about this."'' *''"What do you think this is?"'' *''"What the hell?"'' *''"Why'd you do that?"'' *''"You think you can hurt me asshole?"'' *''"Okay, lets take this up to the next level."'' *''"Does this make you happy?"'' *''"Do you guys ever catch any criminals?"'' *''"Go beat up innocent kids."'' *''"You're all morons!"'' *''"You asked for this moron!"'' *''"Damn it!"'' *''"This is your fault pal."'' *''"What's your wife doin?"'' *''"I did your wife, you poor bastard!"'' *''"Stay away from me!"'' *''"I heard it all before pal."'' *''"I thought they were throwing you idiots off the force!"'' *''"You ain't a cop, you're a robot."'' *''"You're as boring as the other guy."'' *''"You think your something special, huh?"'' *''"You can't run officer."'' *''"I'll take you all down!"'' *""I'll kill you all!"" *''"Up yours!"'' *''"You stupid cock sucker!"'' *''"You tough huh?"'' *''"You ain't hurt lets keep it that way."'' *''"I'll murder you!"'' *''"Enjoy the hospital!"'' *''"Come on prick!"'' *''"A personal favor from me!"'' *''"I need something to eat."'' *''"Give me the special."'' *''"Hey, can I get something to eat here?"'' *''"Hey pal, you serving or just hanging out? I want some food."'' *''"Give me something to eat."'' *''"Whatever, I'm starving here."'' *''"Come on man, feed me."'' *''"Hey, can I get some food here pal?"'' *''"I'm hungry here!"'' *''"Food pal. Please, anything."'' *''"I'm hungry man, feed me."'' *''"Come on. Food now!"'' *''"I'll have the special."'' Category:Quotes